


Sweet Revenge

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hair Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After Dean takes a prank a little too far, the reader helps Sam get payback.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

If the harsh slam of the main door wasn’t enough to grab your attention, the shouting certainly was. Poking your head out of your bedroom, the unmistakeable sound of Sam’s voice echoing angrily down the bunker hallways. Dean’s voice trailed after him, just as loud, with a defensive edge to it. Torn between morbid curiosity to see what had Sam so riled up, and the instinct to duck back into your room before you were dragged into their sibling quarrel, the choice was made for you when Sam came stalking down the hall. 

Your eyes went wide the instant you saw exactly what the problem was: his hair was pink. It wasn’t a particularly bright shade of pink, muted on his brown hair, but the color was unmistakable nonetheless. And noticeable. Very, very noticeable. Sam didn’t so much as pause to say hi as he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him for good measure. You and Dean jumped slightly at the sound, the elder Winchester pounding on the door.

“Come on, Sammy, don’t be such a baby! It’s temporary…washes right out!” There was no response. “Look, I told you not to start another prank war unless you were ready to face the consequences- it’s not my fault you didn’t listen!”

Banging on the door one last time with an aggravated huff, Dean finally caught sight of you hovering at your door. Pulling him into a tight hug, you pulled back, a wry expression on your face. “Prank war, huh?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a roll of his eyes, “case was such a milk run we got bored. I told him it wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t want to listen. I don’t get what the big deal is- I used the cheap stuff that washes out after a few weeks.”

“Dude, you know how he is about his hair,” you chastised, unable to hold in a chuckle.

“Well maybe next time he’ll listen,” Dean grunted in annoyance. “Look, I’m gonna shower and make a bite to eat while Rapunzel cools down- you want anything?”

“Nah,” you declined, “thanks though.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Dean trudged off, leaving you standing in front of Sam’s door. With a sigh, you debated your next move. Either head back to your own room and wait for this to blow over, or knock and risk riling Sam up even more- that was the question. The silence coming from his room was unnerving; you’d never seen Sam so upset before. Sure, there’d been times during a case when he would hunt with a cold fury, but those were life-and-death situations.

Knocking softly, you were greeted by a harsh “Go away, Dean!”

“Guess again,” you replied.

After a brief pause, you heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and Sam cracked it open just enough to reveal his chagrined expression. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” you said with a shrug. “You gonna let me in?”

He looked a little hesitant, but stepped aside. Making yourself at home, you plopped down on his bed with a slight bounce. Patting the space next to you, you waited for him to join you before saying anything. This close, it was easier to make out the pink dye staining his hair. In all honesty, it wasn’t a terrible look- different, but not awful. Sam scoffed when you told him so.

“Sure,” he said sarcastically, “pink is definitely my color. I swear Dean can be such an ass sometimes.”

“What did you do that called for pink hair?” you asked curiously.

He didn’t fight the little smirk spreading across his face. “I might have slipped a little Ex-lax into his chocolate pie…”

“You didn’t!”

“He put a bouillon cube in the shower head right before I got in,” he defended, “I smelled like chicken stock all day.”

There was no holding back the snort of laughter, shaking your head at the immaturity of both men. For all that they were nearing their forties and had saved the world on multiple occasions, there was no denying that they could both act like overgrown children at times, needling at one another in a way that only siblings could. As the only child of two hunters, it was a bond you were a little jealous of sometimes. Now was not one of those times.

“Well, I still think that it’s not that bad,” you said with a grin.

Reaching over to run your fingers through his hair, you gave a light tug on the ends. He let out a grunt, but made no move to stop you from doing it again, leaning into your touch as you massaged his scalp. His eyes slid half closed; soon, he was damn near purring, the last of his irritation melting away as he relaxed against you. It was always a thrill to see this side of Sam, so calm, so unguarded.

Ordinarily, the only time you saw him this vulnerable was right after working off the stress of a hunt with a quick romp between the sheets. Though you weren’t technically dating, the two of you had an…arrangement…that worked out well for both of you. It had been a bit of a shock to realize the soft-spoken giant of a man could get really kinky in the sack…not that you were complaining. An idea began to form in your mind, a way to help Sam work off some tension and help him get back at Dean.

Shuffling to sit behind him, you kneaded at the knots between his shoulders, his appreciative groan shooting straight to your center. He let his head fall forward, pink and brown strands shielding his face from view as you massaged his back. Once he was limp and pliant under your touch, you decided to up the ante.

Plucking at his plaid overshirt, you suggested, “Mind getting rid of this so I can really get in there? You’re carrying a lot of tension.”

“No kidding,” he teased, shedding his shirt.

Watching the muscles of his back ripple beneath his cotton undershirt, you bit back a sigh of appreciation: the man really was a fine specimen. With the extra layer gone, you were free to dig your thumbs in harder, pulling more grunts and groans from him as you kneaded the stress away. Every noise sent an arrow of lust through you, your folds quickly growing slick.

When you finally couldn’t stand it anymore, you leaned forward, pressing your breasts against his back and planting a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. The moan he let out was downright obscene for so innocent a gesture; a quick glance down let you know you weren’t the only one affected by the massage. The hard bulge straining at his zipper was too great a temptation to ignore, and you let your hand wander down his side to palm at the front of his jeans.

Strong fingers circled your wrist in a gentle, yet firm, hold. He glanced over his shoulder at you, his questioning look full of hunger. Smiling at him, you leaned forward to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Unsatisfied with the brief contact, he twisted around, reaching for you and pulling you in for a proper kiss, full of heat and need. Those plush lips molded to yours like they’d been made for you, the two of you moving languidly against one another.

By the time he let you draw away, your pulse was racing; desire flooded your system, leaving you flushed and aching. He didn’t look like he was faring any better, hazel eyes dark, pupils blown wide. You let out an involuntary squeak when he whirled you around, dragging you into his lap. His lips were on you before you had a chance to settle; he nipped at your bottom lip, grinning when you moaned into his mouth.

Repeating the action, his hands slipped beneath your tank top even as his tongue lapped at the seam of your lips. You welcomed him inside, lost in the taste and feel of him. Shifting in place without breaking the kiss, he groaned when you brushed against his erection. Grinding down on him, your pussy fluttered in anticipation, heat pooling low in your belly. It was impossible to keep your hips from bucking into him, the hard length of him notched tight along your slit.

You broke away with a gasp. “Sam, hold up a sec…”

“Somethin’ wrong?” he managed to get out, immediately freezing.

“Naw,” you reassured with a shake of your head, “I just thought a change of locale might be nice.”

It was obvious from his look of curiosity he didn’t know what you were planning. Grinning mischievously, you slid off of his lap, silencing his protest with a quick peck on the lips. Pausing long enough to snag a condom from where he kept them in his nightstand, you beckoned him to follow after you. Rising to his feet, Sam had to subtly adjust himself before trailing after you, close enough that you felt the heat of his body against your back.

You knew the exact moment he realized where you were leading him. “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking…”

Instead of replying, you strode over to where the Impala was parked in the garage, opening the door to the backseat and holding it open. “After you.”

He huffed out a disbelieving laugh as he climbed inside. “Dean is gonna kill us if he finds out.”

“So let’s make sure he doesn’t find out,” you shot back cheekily.

“Have I told you recently how amazing you are?”

Crawling in behind him, you straddled his lap, careful to keep from knocking your head against the roof of the car. Winding your arms around his neck, you said, “No, but give me a couple orgasms and we’ll call it square.”

“I think I can manage that,” he assured with a grin.

Cupping your ass, he gave it a playful squeeze before you could respond. Laughing, you went in for another kiss. It wasn’t long before you picked up right where you left off, kisses going uncounted, hands wandering freely over each other. Sam knew exactly where to touch to get the best reactions; he’d long since learned that you were sensitive behind your right knee, and that if he kissed along your inner elbow just so, you’d be moaning for him in no time.

Chest heaving, you pulled away long enough to slip out of your tank top and bra, leaving your naked breasts on display. Sam was quick to take advantage, cradling them in his giant hands, the rough callouses formed from years of hunting sending delicious shivers down your spine. He ducked down, pressing sloppy kisses between your breasts, the scratch of day old stubble tickling your sensitive skin.

“Sam…” you sighed when he sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, laving at the pebbled nub with the flat of his tongue. He moaned against you, sending ripples through you that shot straight to your needy pussy. Back arching instinctively, you pushed more of your breast past his lips, much to his delight. He suckled at you, one of his hands snaking past the waistband of your pajama shorts.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he mumbled against you when he discovered you weren’t wearing any panties.

Without waiting for a response, he ran a finger along your entrance, gliding through your slick folds with ease. You moaned out his name, head falling back as he toyed with you. Sam kept the pressure light, enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. He turned his attention to your neglected breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. You twined his hair between your fingers, pushing him closer, urging him on for more, more, more.

A whine escaped your throat when he dipped the tips of two fingers into your slippery channel, easing them inside. The relief of finally having something in you was brief, however, as he quickly withdrew from you. He didn’t leave you empty for long though, working up a steady rhythm as he fucked you with his fingers. He scissored them back and forth, stretching your walls in preparation for his cock.

You were practically bouncing in his lap by now, mewling gasps filling the space between you. Baby’s windows fogged over, leaving the two of you in semi-seclusion. The knowledge that Dean could walk in on you at any moment just made you hotter, more eager and desperate. You writhed in Sam’s embrace, squirming about and straining to chase after the delicious pressure building in your core.

He lifted his head from your chest, eyes glittering in the dim light as he devoured you with his gaze. “Look at you,” he whispered harshly, “fucking yourself on my hand, so needy. You’re fucking beautiful, you know that? Fucking gorgeous.”

“Sam,” you whimpered out, rocking your hips on his fingers.

“I’ve got you,” he promised.

A third finger slid into your channel, stretching you even wider. He crooked them in a come-hither gesture, finding your g-spot with ease of practice. You bit back a wail, the sensible part of your brain aware that there was no way Dean wouldn’t hear it. Sam didn’t make it easy though, massaging at the sensitive tissue relentlessly, hips thrusting up into you almost against his will. His eyes never left your face as he pushed you over the edge, your body tensing up as pleasure washed over you in waves.

Your fingers curled into his hair, tugging harder than you intended as your orgasm dragged on. Sam didn’t seem to mind, or even notice- his sole focus was on the slick velvet walls of your pussy clenching down on his fingers, squeezing with all their might. The air was hot in the confines of the car, burning you up as you rode out your release. Sweat trickled down between your breasts, Sam’s tongue quickly lapping it up.

He eased you down from your high gradually, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. By the time he finally withdrew his hand from your shorts, you were both panting like you’d run a marathon, sated but not yet satisfied. Watching him through heavy lids, you mewled when Sam sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking up every last drop of your release with relish. He moaned at your flavor, eyeing you like a starving man served with a banquet.

It took some careful maneuvering, but you managed to slip out of your shorts by the time he was done, leaving you completely nude before him. Straddling his lap once more, you tugged eagerly at the hem of his shirt, desperate to see all of him, to feel that hard muscle against you and the heavy weight of his cock inside you. He was done teasing you, ripping his shirt off over his head, pink and brown strands falling haphazardly back into place.

You got to work on his jeans, impatiently popping the button and easing the zipper down over the hard on straining against the denim. He lifted his hips to help you shimmy his pants down to his knees, swiftly followed by his boxers. His cock stood at attention, achingly hard, curving up towards his belly. The sheer size of him always left you a little intimidated, so beautifully thick and long he left you walking funny for days.

Unwilling to wait any longer, you took him in hand, giving him a few pumps before tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it over his length. Sam groaned, his head falling back against the seat as you rose up on your knees, holding him steady as you nestled the broad head of his cock at the entrance of your channel. His hands fell heavily onto your waist, fingers digging into the soft skin as you eased your way down his cock an inch at a time.

You were panting by the time he was fully seated inside you, your pussy walls stretched wide around him, your thighs flush against his hard body. When you leaned forward to nip at the hollow of his throat, the movement jostled his cock inside you, sending thrills of pleasure through your center. His hands spasmed on your waist, his hips rolling up in a sharp thrust. You slid your hands up the broad expanse of his chest, flicking his nipples with your thumbnails hard enough to earn a growl and another thrust, before twining your fingers into his hair once more.

There was no gradual buildup, both of you too worked up to take it slow. The pace Sam set was hard and fast, fucking into you with just the right amount of roughness. You latched onto the spot where his neck and shoulders met, nipping and sucking until blood began to pool beneath the skin, leaving him with a mark he’d wear for days. Sam grunted out his encouragement, his hold on you growing harder as he rutted and bucked under you, each thrust more fevered than the last.

One of his hands came up to cradle the back of your neck, and he pulled you away from his throat long enough to take your lips in a fierce and possessive kiss, nibbling on your lower lip until you let him in. You moaned into each other, tongues dancing together as you raced toward completion. It wouldn’t be long now, you could tell, your pussy already fluttering in anticipation of a second orgasm. The coarse curls of hair leading to his cock brushed against your sensitive clit with every thrust, heightening your pleasure all the more.

Determined to see him break apart in your arms, you broke the kiss to whisper, “Come on Sam, let go. Want you to come for me, can you do that?”

Sam snarled, eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips pulled back and nostrils flared as he fucked into you harder than ever, chasing after his end. You swiveled your hips, clamping your walls down around him. Knowing just the thing to send him flying over the edge, you tugged hard on his hair, hard enough for his head to snap back and leave the long length of his throat exposed. You attacked his Adam’s apple, nipping at it before soothing the sting away with your tongue.

That did it; with a muffled groan of your name, he came hard, his cock twitching wildly against your walls as he filled the condom. You rode him through it, drawing out his pleasure for as long as possible. This was a sight you never got tired of- watching as this man, this beautiful man, whose very name made monsters tremble in fear, let go of all his barriers and let himself simply feel.

Sam was trembling in your hold by the time he came down, limbs shaking and covered in sweat. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at you like you were the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, drawing you in for another kiss. He swallowed down your moans, his hand wiggling between your bodies to find your clit. The rough pad of his thumb circled the swollen bud, using the perfect amount of pressure to send you spiraling into another climax.

The coil of desire curling in your belly snapped, and you whimpered into his mouth as an orgasm even more intense than the first swamped you from top to toe. It dragged on, Sam’s whispered words of encouragement coaxing you through the last waves of pleasure. The two of you were lost in your own world; no monsters to hunt, no world ending crisis to divert- just the two of you in the cramped backseat of the Impala.

When it was all over, you slumped against him, breasts squashed between your sweat soaked chests. The last vestiges of pleasure echoed through your sore pussy, walls pulsing sluggishly around his Sam’s softening cock. There was no telling how long the two of you like that, so completely lost to anything that wasn’t each other. Those strong arms wrapped around you, holding you close as you ran your hands through his hair, crooning nonsensically in his ear.

Eventually, the two of you came back to reality as the cold air hit your skin. Shivering, you eased off of his cock, an involuntary hiss escaping as he slipped free. While Sam took care of the condom, you rooted around the floor looking for your clothes, almost catching Sam in the eye with your elbow as you pulled your shirt back on. Car sex with someone as big as Sam definitely required dexterity, even in a backseat as spacious as Baby’s.

Climbing out, you carefully stretched the kinks from your cramped muscles, wincing slightly at the first warning throb between your legs; you were gonna be sore tomorrow, and yet, you couldn’t find it in you to care. Especially when Sam pulled you to him, kissing you so soft and so sweet it made your heart skip a beat, nuzzling your nose with his own. The grin on his face was a stark contrast to the scowl he’d worn when he first came home.

You couldn’t maintain the quiet atmosphere for long. “So…think you won the prank war?”

He laughed, the sunshine back in his smile. “Yeah, I’d say so…thanks to you, revenge has never been so sweet.”


End file.
